theteachersloungefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Weatherman
Biography Sam Toiletman Weatherman (Ryan Rosenberg) is one of the hosts of the Teacher's Lounge and the former teacher of Driver's Ed, Student Government, and Motivation at Hamilton High School. He is one of the founders of and the current Head of Discipline and Defence at Levi's 401 Jeans Presents Swine High School. 'Pre-Podcast' Mr. Weatherman has been suspended for gross vehicular negligence multiple times but is allowed to drive the instructional vehicle that the school provides, although he has to sit in the passenger seat and is not allowed to control the gas. Although he fully understands how to drive, he suffers from some sort of mental block when behind the wheel of a vehicle. He has various cars parked all around the city as he is constantly purchasing them, driving them once, and abandoning them. He has problems with intimacy, which is why he was caught driving from the backseat of his car using the driver's seat as a substitute for a body so he could hug it, thus allowing him to feel "connected". Sam was once run over by his own car at a Drive-Thru McDonald's. After getting out of the car to chase a penny he'd dropped, and forgetting to put it in neutral or park, he left the vehicle in drive and it ran over his leg. Sam wishes he'd been up for tenure when this happened so, like Mr. Levi's, he could've been tenjured. Although unable to drive a car, Sam is proficient at operating both boats and planes as he spent his early life as a pirate and pilot in Somalia. He has a wooden leg and a wooden hand from his time pirating. He was responsible for the attacks depicted in both the Tom Hanks films 'Captain Phillips' and 'Sully.' He is overpaying for a gym membership known as the “Bad Deal” which he does not utilize. Season 1 In Season 1, despite his inability to drive, Sam Weatherman worked at Hamilton High School as a teacher of both Driver's Ed and Government Ed. However, rather than actually teaching the class, Sam attends Government Ed in an advisory role, although the real teacher, Mr. Thompson, has asked him repeatedly to stop coming to classes. During, this year Sam spent a lot of time with Todd Padre (who's emotional support animal Sam was) sleeping on the pull-out couch in the teacher's lounge and having pizza parties. Sam bought a fleet of limousines and started a limo-driving business. Despite his lack of driving ability, Sam did not trust anyone else to drive the limos properly and elected to do all the driving himself. To advertise this illegal limo service to students for prom night, Sam threw a milk carton full of business cards down a stairwell (much like is an 80's movie). His first job as a limo driver was for a date between Todd Padre and Bill Cravy (as Bethany Hart). During the date Sam drove into and killed two of the Wemberly daughters. However, he paid Todd to say on air that he was a competent limo driver in an attempt to drum up business for prom night. Sam was eventually relieved of his duties at Hamilton High School, but continued to receive a paycheck as he had recently been tenured and everyone felt too bad for him to actually fire him. This allowed him to focus on driving limousines full time. Leaning into his reputation as a crazy driver, Sam named his business Crazy Limousines (a name he trademarked). Mr. Weatherman hit 21 cars on Stanford Ranch Road before picking him up his first Crazy Limousines client: local country music star Kenny Flipman and Sam hit 21 cars on Stanford Ranch Road before even picking him up. Crazy Limousines provides loose popcorn in the back seat, but customers had to provide their own tub. Sam wears a giant mask of a human face while driving his limousines. During Episode 5, Sam found romance with married woman Marla Nuvaring and stated that he's never been so in love. During Marla's podcast appearance, she got physically close to Sam (without touching him) and made kissing noises. They then sat back-to-back while eating (a practice the two seem to consider sex). They also spit on the ground and made fart noises at a picture of a baby, which caused Marla to orgasm. However, Sam did not orgasm throughout these activities. Category:Characters Category:Hamilton High School Category:Levi's 401 Jeans Presents Swine High School Category:Sam Weatherman Category:Teachers Category:Hosts